Can You Keep A Secret?
by blahhhhhh.moved
Summary: Troy's a famous basketball player, and Gabriella is the girl that no one pays attention too. They end up being seated next to each other on a plane. Troy spill his deepest secrets to her, accidentally. Will she end up telling everyone? T&G!
1. Trailer

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

**A/N: Why hello. Thank you for all of your reviews on TWTILY and STB. This is a new story that recently popped into my head. Yes, it's VERY AU, and I will still be doing STB. I've always wanted to write a really funny/fluffy story, so hopefully you guys will like this as well. Please, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Yes, this is loosely based off of the book **_Can You Keep A Secret _**By **_Sophie Kinsella. _**(Yes, it has the same name. Haha, but I swear, it'll be different!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, and any OC's.**

**He's the guy that everyone wants to be...**

_Shows him running up the court, making a left handed layup as the crowd cheered wildly for him._

**She's the girl that no one ever paid attention too...**

_Shows her bumping into someone, without them even saying sorry._

**He needs a break from his stressful life...**

_Troy: I'm going home, Chad, are you going to come with me? _

_Chad: Yeah, I miss my Mom anyway._

**She misses her hometown...**

_Gabriella: I'm coming home Shar._

_Sharpay: Really? Oh my god Gabi, we all miss you! This is awesome news!_

**They end up being on the same plane, next to each other...**

_Flight Attendent: Ma'am, I need you to move up to First Class, there's only one empty seat._

_Gabriella looks up in shock, but nods anyways: Okay_

**They end up talking...**

_Gabriella: God I hate flying._

_Troy smiled at her, suprising himself: That makes two of us._

**He lets out his frustrations...**

_Troy suddenly asks: Do you know who I am?_

_Gabriella looked up, shocked but shook her head: No._

**He tells her everything that no one was supposed to know...**

_Troy: I hate shopping for condoms. I remember my first time shopping for them. All of the sizes confused me, I was like, what the fuck? Am I supposed to take a ruler and measure it?_

_Troy: Speedo's are oddly comfortable._

_Gabriella couldn't help but laugh: Interesting._

**He doesn't realize he did until it's almost to late...**

_Troy: Fuck! _

_Chad looked at his friend, confused: What?_

_Troy just shook his head and walked away. He had to tell her to keep her mouth shut, or his reputation could be ruined forever._

**They meet by chance at a club one night...**

_Gabriella giggles: I'm going to go to the bar, to get another drink. _

_Troy walks up to the bar as she does: Gabriella?_

**Drunk, they both sleep together...**

_Gabriella wakes up the next morning, and screams: What the fuck!?_

_Troy awakes from the comotion: Gabriella? Are you okay?_

_Gabriella: We slept together._

**They're relationship grows...**

_Gabriella giggles and bursts out one day: You're definitely large. _

_Troy looks at her shocked, but soon smirked: I know that now._

**She loves him...**

_Gabriella smiled: I love you Troy._

_He smiled and kissed her forehead: Forever and always._

**He screws up and breaks her heart...**

_Chad: You hurt her man. You hurt her really bad!_

_Troy groaned: I know Chad, I know, okay!? _

**She ends up telling the worst person she ever could...**

_Gabriella: He broke my heart Shar, he ripped it out, stomped on it and tore it up._

_Sharpay: Well, do you have any dirt on him? He is famous after all..._

_Gabriella: I do know all of his secrets..._

**Gabriella and Troy run into each other...**

_Gabriella bumps into Troy: I'm sor- Oh, it's you._

_Troy: Look Gabi, I'm sorry..._

_Gabriella: Yeah, you really looked sorry while you were on top of that skank._

**Will she ever forgive him?**

_Troy: Gabbii_

_Gabriella shook her head, wrapping his arms around him sobbing._

**Will Sharpay keep her new found information to herself?**

_Sharpay: Robbie? I have juicy stuff on Troy Bolton, you know, the Lakers player..._

**Can You Keep A Secret? Coming to computer screens near you!**

**A/N: So that probably wasn't the best trailer you've ever read. And sorry about the dialouge, and how weirdly it's put, for trailers I think it's neater that way. I hope you like it and found it somewhat comical. I swear the actual story is better than the trailer. A lot more happens then I mentioned in here, so don't worry. Yes, it's mostly a fluffy story, but there IS drama. Yay! :)**

**Click the button at the bottom of your screen and make my day, please!**


	2. 1: I'm Coming Home

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews! They mean so much to me! I hope you keep them coming, they inspire me, which fuels my want to write. Here's the first chapter, I hope it's what you were hoping for, and if not, I'm sorry! Expect another one-shot soon, and I'll update STP soon, once I figure out how to start to the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think a teenage girl owns High School Musical? If I did, don't you think I'd be in my room...with Troy? Pft. **

Gabriella officially decided, she hated packing.

She hated it so much that she deliberatly put it off until the last minute, and then she ended up kicking herself because she was stupid enough to put it off in the first place. So now, here she was, stuck packing instead of doing something more enjoyable like reading. She sighed, and vowed to herself that she'd never procrastinate with it again, although somewhere deep inside, she knew that she would. Groaning, as she picked up the various articles of clothing that she would need, she set them in the suitcase.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella smiled, and almost danced. She was officially done packing, and she wouldn't have to do it for a while. Walking out of her room, she gazed into her apartment that was neatly organized. Everything was where it needed to be, and that was just how Gabriella liked it. She liked things organized, life was much easier that way.

She walked into the kitchen, and immediately the smell of brewed coffee filled the air and she sighed in contentment. Oh, how she loved the smell of coffee, it calmed her.

_'Ruff!' _Gabriella looked down to see her new Siberean Husky puppy, Amoura tugging at her pajama leg, begging for attention. Gabriella giggled, and leaned down and picked her up, scratching behind her ears softly.

She whimpered delightfully in response. Gabriella smiled and kissed her forehead, before putting her down. "You're so silly Amoura."

She jumped in the air when the shrill ring of the phone cut through the now silence of the room. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone, and answered it, immediately greeted by a loud squeal of excitement.

_"YOU'RE COMING HOME!?" _The impaitent voice screeched, and Gabriella laughed. She could picture Sharpay on the other end jumping up and down.

"Yes, I'm coming home Shar."

_"Really? Oh my god! Gabs this is awesome news! Everyone is totally missing you down here!" _Sharpay exclaimed into the phone, extremely happy to have her best friend coming home again.

"I miss them too Shar," She said, and sat on her couch, sighing. "Has anything changed at all?" She asked, she hadn't talked to Sharpay in a while, and she knew that they'd be spending time catching up.

_"You've missed a lot Gabs,"_ Sharpay told her softly. _"Jason's about ready to rip his hair out because he hasn't seen you in nearly two years."_

Gabriella felt her stomach drop_. Jason_. She missed him dearly, maybe even more than Sharpay. They had known each other since birth and they had nearly been inseperable during school. She was the older brother that she never had, and she deeply cared about him, the same way the he cared about her. He was there when her boyfriend broke her heart, and didn't even look back, he was there when her dad died. He was there for her through thick and thin, and she could honestly say that he was one of, if not the most important guy in her life.

She loved him.

"I miss him too. But I'll see him soon." She promised, and then added. "How him and Kelsi doing? What about you and Zeke? How are you guys?"

Sharpay let out a girlish giggle. _"Kelsi and Jason are going good. As you know, it's their anniversary soon. Zeke and I are the same." _She said softly. _"What about you Gabs? Have you found a man yet?"_

Gabriella sighed. "No, I haven't, and I don't plan on finding one soon. I'm perfectly fine with Amoura." She giggled, and stroked the puppy's coat. "And that's awesome."

Sharpay rolled her eyes even though her best friend couldn't see it. "_Gabriella you and I both know that you need a boyfriend. You've been single for what is it? Five years? That dog is not the answer to all of your problems!"_

"Hey, don't talk to Amoura that way!" She giggled. "But whatever Shar, I'll talk to you later. I have a plane to catch."

_"Fine, Gabs," _The ice queen huffed. _"I'll talk to you later. Toodles."_ The line went dead.

Gabriella hung up the phone, she loved Sharpay, but sometimes it annoyed her how she wouldn't give up on the whole Gabriella finding a boyfriend thing. She kissed her puppy, and picked her up before placing her in her cage.

"We're going on a little trip baby." She whispered to the puppy, after having putting her in it. She went to the other room and grabbed her suitcases, before loading the car and speeding off toward JFK.

Alburquerque, New Mexico here she comes.

--

"Bolton! Faster, run faster! We can't have the Lakers beat us again!" His coach yelled at him, as him and his team ran around the court. Of course, Troy being the captian and all, he had to set an example for his teammates. He groaned at the thought before running faster and going to the front of the pack. He had been at practice for the whole morning now, and he desperately wanted to go back to his New York apartment and start packing for his flight that had left tonight. His breathing came out heavily as he ran for who knows how many times around the gym, before stopping.

"Team, stop!" He commanded loudly and immediately everyone on the team, including his coach stopped at the loud sound of his voice.

"Yo, Troy, what was that for? I was just getting used to it!" His best friend Chad complained, and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Chad," He said softer, before turning to his whole team. "Great practice today guys, I'm not going to be at the next few practices because I'm going home to visit my family, but Coach will surely treat you well." He laughed as everyone on the team groaned. "Practice is dismissed."

Shouts and the stomping of feet followed his announcment as every guy on the team ran to the locker room to go get changed and go home. Them, like Troy had lives and wanted to spend it with people who they cared about. Troy couldn't help but grin as he thought about going home, and visiting his parents, and all of his friends back in Alburquerque. Troy smiled and followed his teammates into the locker room, before jumping in the shower section.

"Hey Troy, you're going home?" Chad asked as he popped in the curtain.

Troy groaned. "Yes, I miss everyone back there. Now," He said calmly. "STOP PEEKING AND LOOKING AT MY BALLS BECAUSE WE KNOW THAT YOU DONT HAVE ANY!"

Chad rolled his eyes and snorted. "Please," He laughed. "Everyone knows I have balls."

Troy sighed, knowing that Chad wouldn't leave him alone. "You're coming with right?"

"We've established this weeks ago, yeah, I am. I miss my Mom anyway." Chad said.

"Wow, Chad, you've been reading the dictionary haven't you?" Troy smirked.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Ha," he laughed dryly. "You are so funny man."

Troy shrugged, and killed the shower, before grabbing a towel. "You know, Taylor isn't going to like how you always seem to be checking me out in the shower after practice." He chuckled.

Chad walked off, ignoring him, and Troy smirked. He had finally gotten out of his hair. He picked up his clothes and got dressed before passing Chad on the way out, giving him a man hug. "I'll see you in Alburquerque,"

"See you then man. Your flight gets in tonight, right?"

Troy simply nodded before exiting the locker room, and going home.

He got his suitcase and drove to JFK, he couldn't wait to get on the plane and just relax. He had been having stressful days lately, and he needed to get away from the rough drive of the city, his team, and his coach.

--

"Excuse me? Miss, I'm sorry but we're going to have to move you up to first class." A flight attendant suddenly told Gabriella, and she looked up, shocked.

"Umm, okay." She said with a nod, grabbing her carry on, and following the lady before she saw the seat that she was supposed to sit in.

"Here you are Miss," The lady smiled. "If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask." She said and walked off.

Gabriella nodded, before turning to the seat again. A man, whom was looking at a sports magazine was sitting there and she couldn't help but smile a little. His brown shaggy hair hung from his head perfectly brushed.

Gabriella liked that.

He looked up, and Gabriella found her heart stop, she was staring into a pair of the most beautiful ultramarine eyes that she had ever seen. He was beautiful.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. I kind of like it to be honest. Sorry if it seemed to drag on, this chapter is just here to get to the actual story. The next chapter is the chapter we're all waiting for. This will be Troyella, eventually. **

**Make my day and press the button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
